Characters:SkipOld
Character profiles and information from before the jump can be found 'here.'' Yuri = :Yuri Vera :5'11" / 142lbs. :Born on June 8th 1978 (22) :Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :1st generation Brazilian American - Born in Harbor City California :Main Character // Human - Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon | |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Yuri has taken on various aspects of unnatural darkness, allowing him to concentrate to wreath himself with a veil of dark magic that causes light to pass through him. So long as he is near-motionless the effect is perfect. Moving disrupts the effect, causing a shimmering outline of him to appear. The faster the movement the more disrupted the effect becomes. While used in the dark his movements disrupt the effect much less, and all sound he makes it muffled. Deeper darkness magnifies the effect. |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Yuri can also pull a hooked chain from a shadow, this chains has no maximum length, but pulling it beyond 10 feet becomes increasingly more difficult, requiring additional strength to pull for every additional foot after 10. The chains persist for up to 1 hour after he lets go of them, however they are constantly being pulled back into the darkness they're anchored to and must be attached or tied to something of significant weight. Direct light, especially sunlight, makes the chains brittle and more easily shattered.|Notes = This power is unique to Yuri, being a modified fusion of , , and .|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Yuri can empower his invisibility, extending it to also make up to one other person he is touching invisible with him. This will quickly exhaust him however.}}}} *Older than Lucas by a minute and will sometimes call him his little brother because of this. *Weighs half a pound more than Lucas does. *Snores loudly. *Talks a lot, and has a habit of constantly lying. *Doesn't care much for his appearance like his brother does, simply wears whatever, whenever. *Despite not being as smart as his brother, he thinks better on his feet and can solve problems more quickly. Doesn't cave to stress very often. *Has a bit of a mean streak, but generally means well. *Plays as Azazel in Binding of Isaac. **He has many shirts with characters and monsters from the game. *Has a thing for beautiful girls but he's become cautious around them as almost all of them he's met have tried to kill him one way or another, except Stacy. *When he had the Book of Sins he tried to roll for Lust so he could easily get laid. He never was able to roll that sin and has since then lost the Devil Item. **He remains a virgin to this day. *Has re-rolled almost every single one of his power at least once. *He has much higher luck than his brother when it comes to dice rolls except when the Book of Sins is involved. *Is becoming something of a small-time thief by exploiting his invisibility powers, which Lucas finds quite agitating as he fears they'll eventually get caught. *Used to have a lot of trouble dealing with stress when Lucas wasn't around but has learned to deal with it. *Buys his weed from Odie and will sometimes smoke it inside his own room while sitting at an open window. **This is why he can be very calm in dire situations but when he goes without weed he can also easily be angered when provoked. *He isn't afraid of getting physical even if he isn't that strong. *Also carries a pocket knife with him almost everywhere, just incase. |-|Lucas = :Lucas Vera :5'11" / 142lbs. :Born on June 8th 1978 (22) :Brown Hair / Brown Eyes :1st generation Brazilian American - Born in Harbor City California :Main Character // Human - Bound to the Greater Demon Belxephon |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Shapeshifting|Use = Utility|Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Lucas has taken on various aspects of a dragon, allowing him to breath out a stream of flames at a distance of up to 2 yards. These flames burns at a temperature of up to 2200 degrees Fahrenheit. He must take as deep a breath as he can to project the flames at the maximum distance. Breathing the flames more than twice in succession will begin to cause him to become winded and out of breath, preventing him from using effectively for a short amount of time.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Lucas can enter a supernatural slumber that lasts for '''7 hours, from which nothing short of death will wake him. While under this state he gains greatly accelerated healing, being able to repair major tissue damage in a single night's rest. However extensive or catastrophic tissue damage may require multiple uses of to fully heal.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Through sheer force of will Lucas can empower his to burn at temperature of 10,000 degrees. Doing this will tire him out immensely and make his lungs ache, causing him to cough excessively and give him trouble breathing. If used in succession it will begin to cook him from the inside out.|Extra Name 4 = |Extra Effect 4 = Lucas now has a draconic shapeshifting ability, allowing him to transform parts of his body to transform and gain draconic traits at will: *Claws - Finger and toe nails become longer and sharper, making them much more durable, allowing him to scratch wood and certain metals easily. *Teeth - Sharpen into short fangs that gives him a wicked bite. *Eyes - Snake-like, granting him thermal vision at the cost of having detailed colored vision. Blinds him in well lit areas. *Nose - Can more easily sense biological odors, like sweat and blood, makes him nauseous. *Skin - Grows small patches of brown-red scales that are resistant to and . Slightly tougher than normal skin. *Tail - A strong, scaled, reptile tail, that extends up to six feet long. Strong enough to be used to fight with. It is not prehensile enough to be used to wrap around objects. Maintaining these transformations requires little effort, however fear or extensive pain will prevent and revert these transformations. |Notes = The transformations are -aligned, making those areas vulnerable to effects and objects.}}}} *Still an awful liar, but his sarcasm has been kicked up a few notches, allowing him to skirt around topics easily. *Has a natural talent for drawing and sketching, and has taken various art classes, which has enhanced his ability further. He's learned how to paint as well. *His confidence in his appearance has increase in the passed few years due to being in a relationship with Ricky, meaning that he isn't quite as picky about the way he looks anymore, however he still likes his hair a certain way. *Attended two years of college, taking a lot of art classes. **Has applied to the college near Cold Springs, but hasn't been accepted yet. *After finding out that he was seeing Ricky, Clara forbid it. Lucas stood up for himself, but she issued the ultimatum: Stop seeing Ricky or stop seeing your family. Initially Lucas choose against Ricky, but the situation eventually reached a boiling point during an argument, and Lucas decided to leave home, renting a small apartment on the other side of Lake Elsinore for a few months, before he eventually moved in with Ricky. **Clara refuses to speak with him due to their argument and his refusal to live a "normal" life. The fact that he's willingly choosing to be with another man over a woman infuriates her even more. **Victor disowned him entirely. **Yasmine, being zealously religious, only speaks with Lucas in order to tell him that he's sinning and going to burn in hell, etc. **Matty, still speaks with Lucas, and doesn't share the family's scorn, still seeing Lucas as his little brother. The rest of the family, other than Yuri, doesn't know this. *Between his parents disowning him, having to live on his own in a dumpy apartment, and his brother moving up north, Lucas has steadily become more and more stressed over the last few years. **He smokes much more heavily now, going from a pack a week to almost a pack a day. **He also talks in his sleep more frequently, and sometimes sleepwalks. **The passed few years have shaken Lucas greatly, and as a result his confidence has diminished. He's less assertive of his own opinions, and will likely stay a bit quieter during conversation about a serious matter. He's also less patient with new people, and less understanding as he's come to be less trusting and expect the worst in people he doesn't know. **He also reacts violently when someone brings up his relationship with Ricky, or his sexuality in general, as a negative. **When he isn't around Ricky or Yuri, these traits will be magnified further, as he feels vulnerable when not around at least one of them. *Despite them having been together for some time now, Ricky can still cause him to blush with anything mildly suggestive. *2 Hot 2 dang-ger-ous. |-|Odie = :Brendan O'Dwyer :6'1' / 152lbs. :Born on January 19th 1979 (21) :Blonde Hair / Green Eyes :American - Born in Oceanside California :Main Character // Human |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Odie's touch can infuse an object with , cooling it rapidly to freezing temperatures. The duration and intensity of the cooling effect is increased the longer he's able to touch an object. Cooling an object's surface is quick and easy, but freezing it all the way through takes more time. Cooling biological matter, like people or animals, is much more difficult. He can also conjure and manipulate shards of supernatural enchanted ice that also chill objects and surfaces they touch. He is capable of forming this ice into weapons, and reforming it with concentration. Conjuring greater amounts of ice requires more effort. conjured this way doesn't melt, it simple vanishes. |Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Odie can transform into a cloud of over the course of 1 second. While transformed Odie can move around at will, however strong wind currents can literally blow him away. He can use while in this form. Using the repeatedly causes motion sickness and prolonging the effect causes severe motion sickness. He can also transform others into along with him, however the motion sickness is magnified exponentially for each additional person. While in this form he is immune to most damaging effects, however causes significantly more damage.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Odie is extremely resistant to low temperatures and -based magic and effects, to the point that he could walk outside in a blizzard wearing nothing, and he wouldn't notice anything more than a slight chill. Supernatural effects can still harm him however, and he's not immune to physical damage that results from things such as piercing through his chest.|Extra Name 4 = |Extra Effect 4 = At night, Odie can passively radiate a field of cold, reducing the temperature of everything within 5 yards of him. By concentrating he can extend this effect up to 10 yards, however this will begin to tire him if maintained. and are easier to use while this effect is active. |Notes = This power is unique to Odie, being a modified version of , , and This effect also grants him a degree of resistance to low temperatures, being able to last through the cold of his own skills. However prolonged exposure will still eventually cause hypothermia.}} |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Use = Utility|Elements = |Description = Odie was once possessed by a spawn of and due to his link with the , who was born from within him. This unique circumstance has made Odie completely immune to all forms of Possession, for any source, and also makes him resistant to mind controlling effects.|Notes = Gained from having been possessed by a demonic spawn of Astreiya.|Extra Name = |Extra Effect = Odie is completely immune to all mind control effects, such as . He also gains resistance to supernatural mental influencing effects such as .}}}} *Is only called Brendan by his mother. He's begun to hate the name in the last two years. **After moving to Cold Springs, Odie saw that the local college had entry-level police academy classes. He resolved to become an officer of the law, like his father before him. **He's learned how to make his own fake IDs, but does so infrequently as he doesn't need them to buy smokes or beer anymore. *He's picked up an eye for detail after working with Murdoc for nearly three years. He has basic forensic skills and can deduce things with facts he's given in a realistic way. **His deductions, right or wrong, usually get him into some kind of trouble. *He's become a lot more athletic, though not physically strong. He's capable of keeping pace with the rest of the characters and can probably outrun the twins. **He's resolved to start working out, in order to become a better future Policeman, however his general laziness always wins. *His PTSD has almost completely vanished. Only massively traumatic events caused by certain events or images would be able to cause it to resurface. **In general he's a lot more confident due to having worked a lot of strange cases with Murdoc, though he's probably still the most jumpy of the group. *He found an old Winchester 1866 in the attic of the Manor. He shoots beer cans with it and is actually a pretty good shot, possibly due to all his practice playing House of the Dead. Unfortunately he doesn't have the money to buy a lot of bullets, so he's running low on ammo. *He still plays games frequently, having brought his Super Nintendo and N64 with him up to Cold Sprints. **He's still better than the Twins at video games, though the gap is much smaller than it used to be, at least in Yuri's case. *Despite using his powers very infrequently over the passed year and a half, his eyes never changed back to their natural color. Unlike Mandy Lane and Isaac, his eyes are permanently green. They also still glow slightly when he uses his powers. *Still smokes weed er'ry day. This keeps him calm. **He grows his own stash in the garage out back for him and Yuri. He doesn't sell it anymore though. *Hates green skittles, blue M&M's, and doesn't like Gatorade or Martinis. *Basically everything supernatural or bad that has happened or will happen is (still) totally his fault. *Works at a combination ice cream and deli shop in Cold Springs. |-|Ricky = :Frederick Dean Clemence :6'1" / 183lbs. :Born on August 7th 1978 (21) :Brown Hair / Grey-Blue Eyes :American - Born in Orange County California :Main Character // Human - Empowered by Aibhleann |Sigil = |Skill Name = |Type = Mastery|Elements = + |Extra Name 1 = |Extra Effect 1 = Ricky has become partly demonic, this can most visually seen on his right arm, upper shoulder and part of his right torso as his skin is colored lightly red. Any muscles underneath his red skin are 50% stronger. This demonic flesh is much more durable against physical attacks and cannot be harmed by fire while his human skin resists fire. Holy objects burn his demon flesh and ignore his increased defense while only stinging his human flesh.|Extra Name 2 = |Extra Effect 2 = Ricky can wreath his right arm in a flame. This flame burns at 2600 degrees. The temperature of the flame can be increased further, however maintaining the increased temperature will begin to tire Ricky, with higher temperatures tiring him more quickly.|Extra Name 3 = |Extra Effect 3 = Ricky has limited control over fire at a short distance. This allows him to redirect or dissipate fire attacks about two yards away from him. This also gives him the ability to sense nearby users of -based powers. Once he is around them for a sufficient amount of time, Ricky will be able to know exactly what powers they have.|Notes = Gained from after becoming possessed by him a second time.}}}} *Used to be a main villain. *He smokes due to Aibhleahnn having smoked when he was possessed. **Smokes illegal "El Rey" brand Mexican cigarettes, which Odie supplies to him. *Calls Lucas by his last name, "Vera" instead of calling him Lucas. *Still calls Yuri by his first name. *Helena Clemence's son. She tricked him into making and ill-fated pact with Aibhleann to gain favor with Guaricana. *Was born with no Witch powers, causing his mother to dislike him greatly. *Has a basement arcade with machines that are packed full of quarters. *Despite only having one arm, he's physically the strongest and most muscular of the main characters. *Was kicked off of the football team after he lost his arm and was seen hanging out with the Twins. *Was a total dick to pretty much every other main character before losing his arm. **By extension he's probably the most remorseless out of the main cast as well, with the only possible exception being Mandy Lane. *Even though almost everyone in the main caste feels bad for him, Mandy Lane hates feeling sorry for him and still holds quite a grudge. *Is generally fearless, even in the face of a demon like Belxephon, due to his extensive experience with Aibhleann. *He accidentally admitted his true feelings to Lucas in A Prince and a Kiss. **They're boyfriends now. *After the events of The Grey Queen's Wrath, Aibhleann slowly began to possess him again. Because of the demon's presence, Ricky's demonic arm began to fuse with his human body which weakened him greatly. *In Scorn of the Ill-Mother, Luana bound Aibhleann to his soul to serve Ricky for all eternity. At this point his demonic arm had become one with his human body, making him slightly demonic. The wooden shell also fell off, revealing a more normal human looking arm that's colored slightly red to reflect Aibhleann's skin color.